A Family Affair
by toothpastekissesxo
Summary: Even the closest of families keep secrets.
1. Chapter 1

What is it about Winter that makes people crave love and romance? It is at this particular time of the year that people are in a desperate search to find someone to cuddle with in order to keep warm. Meanwhile, at the Garwin house there is definitely love in the air as moans of great love and pleasure echo throughout Reid's bedroom. It was midnight and it was completely dark. The only light was the moonlight that shined into his room revealing their glistening, sweaty bodies bundled together. It was slow, hard thrusting, "the thrust of love" as Reid calls it. He was on the top, resting his forehead against hers and stared deeply into her eyes. One of her legs wrapped around his lower back and the other resting on the back of his right leg. His hands pinned hers down against the bed, as if they were holding hands. Their fingers intwined and caressed each other.

"Mmm, damnit Mr. Garwin," she paused "you make me very happy in places that, that aren't my heart." Sophia said between breaths.

Reid smiled and kissed her passionately, then began to thrust slightly faster as he felt a strong tingling sensation come upon his hardened member. Sophia felt it as well, she lifted the leg that once layed upon his right leg and placed it over his right shoulder. He caressed her neck, collarbone and breasts with his lips and warm breath. They were finally reaching their climaxes, she arched her back and her mouth opened followed by a soft cry of joy. He grabbed onto her hips and squeezed them tightly as he buried his face into her chest and orgasmed, "Soph-Sophia! Fffuh-fuck baby!". After they came to their destinations, he just layed ontop of her, his head was set on her chest as she ran her petite fingers through his hair. He loves the way it feels as her stomach and chest move up and down when she breaths.

"I could stayed nestled inside you forever." Reid twisted the white sheets with his fingers. "Cela etait remarquable (that was remarkable)." Sophia expressed.

That was another thing Reid loved, when she spoke French. He rested his chin on her chest and looked up at her with his glowing baby blues and responded, "Je consens (I agree)." They smiled at each other, Reid rolled off of her and sat on the side of the bed looking out to the moon. He'd been thinking a lot lately, everytime they got done making love he seemed distracted with thoughts. Sophia always wondered what about. She just stared at the back of him and ran one of her slim pointer fingers down his spine. Reid got goosebumps and closed his eyes, then swallowed. Half of him was extremely happy and joyus, the other half was nervous and slightly concerned. He couldn't help but think to himself, what is Pogue gonna do when he finds out Sophia and I are still having an affair.

Sophia was Pogue's cousin who was born here in the states but moved away to France with her mother and father when she was 10 years old. She'd come back every summer and visit them. With the exception that it was her Senior year of high school, they let her stay for the school year. She was Reid's first and only love, his first everything. First kiss, first blowjob and not to forget, the girl who took his virginity when he was 15 years old. Here they are at age 18, still in love. Tyler and Caleb always knew, they also knew how upset Pogue would be. Being that every other girl that Reid hooked up with, he treated like a piece of meat then never spoke to them again afterwards. Reid can't keep this from Pogue anymore, how am I going to tell him. How can I convince him to let me love her as I do.

Reid turned to Sophia, who had lit up a cigarette and was putting on her pink silk panties and bra. She looked at him, "What's on your mind?" she questioned, as they both crawled back into bed. He grabbed her cigarette to take a drag. She took her pointer finger and poked his temple, "What's going on up here?" then smiled and kissed his shoulder. He gave her, her cigarette back and looked at her, a grin came over his face.

"I can't live a lie any longer." Reid declared. "We need to stand up to Pogue and tell him that he can't control our love life." Sophia took a last drag and put her square out, she blew out the smoke and sighed.

"I can't even imagine how to go about doing so. It makes me nervous just thinking about it." Sophia brought her knees up to her chest and immersed her head into the palms of her hands.

Reid rubbed her back, "I'll think of a way. I'm gonna to sleep, okay sweetheart." Reid leaned in to kiss her goodnight, "Alright?" he said, Sophia looked at him and gave him a tender kiss.

The next morning Reid woke up to an empty right side of the bed. He felt confused and disoriented for a minute. He tumbled out of bed and went to take a morning pee, he showered and did all the neccessary morning rituals.

While walking down the long flight of stairs he smelt something highly delectable, French Toast and bacon. As he walked into the kitchen, he hesitated and his eyes widened. Both Sophia and his mom were cooking and talking, he heard the word "intimate" come out of his mother's mouth. Reid's mom knew about their "secret" relationship. She was okay with them staying the night together, she never for one second would've thought that they were sexually active together though. The two women looked at Reid, they stared and smiled.

"Uh, morning?" Reid spoke with an awkward vibe and continued walking over to the large island in the middle of the kitchen. "Morning. Hungry?" Reid's mother inquired. "Kinda..." he looked over at Sophia who was grabbing dishes and silverwear out of the covards and drawers.

"What were you two discussing?" Reid questioned curiously and alerted himself that maybe he didn't want to know. "Us." Sophia conveyed quite quickly. "Ohhh." He surprisingly, was not surprised. "What about us?" Reid closed his eyes and thought to himself, pleeease don't be embarrassing.

Sophia sat next to him on one of the stools placed at the island and kissed him on the cheek, "Our love life. Orange juice?" she smiled and handed him a glass of fruity, orange liquid. Reid looked at his mom who was looking at him, his eyes darted down staring at the orange juice.

"I'm glad to know you use protection Reid." his mother vocalized being the outspoken, open woman that she is. Reid felt embarrassed and rested his face in his hands, "Can we not talk about this? Please, I'm begging you." He declared. Both his mother and his lover giggled.

"Reid I gave birth to you. I think I know a little bit about sex. It was obviously going to come up one day." His mother spoke intently. He looked up at her with wide eyes. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Sweetheart, I was asking her advice on how we should tell Pogue." Sophia placed her hand on his leg and rubbed it. "I told you I'd handle it." He retorted.

"I know," she said looking into his eyes, "sometimes though you mean to say one thing and end up explaining it in a completely different way." Sophia stated firmly. "That's why I am afraid for you to try and explain it to Pogue, you might rub him the wrong way." Reid's mother nodded. He felt for this first time in his life he actually cared about proving himself to people. It's just that he's scared...because he doesn't know how to. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical Saturday night. Reid and Tyler pulled up to a large white house. One of their friends from school was throwing a party at his house. They invited themselves into the house full of misbehaving adolescents. When the two reached the living room, Reid walked into the kitchen to grab a beer while Tyler helped himself on the couch where a bunch of people were taking hits off a bong.

"Reid!" A familiar female voice called out. He turned around to see Kate, Sarah and Caleb talking with another girl from school. Reid walked over to the group of drunken young adults.

"Where ya been man?" Caleb said holding Sarah tightly in his arms. "Hanging with Ty. You seen Pogue?" Reid retorted.

"He's not coming till later, he had to work er something." Kate slurred out. Reid's phone vibrated. It was a text from Sophia, I see you. It read. Reid looked around, he couldn't see her anywhere. Finally, he spotted her standing by the staircase. Damn did she look good in her little dark blue tube top dress and black pumps. He started making his way over to her. Sophia started walking up the stairs making Reid chase her all the way to one of the bathrooms. He entered the dark bathroom and shut the door after him.

"Sophia?" Reid whispered. He felt a warm body come up behind him followed by hands going down the front of his pants. "I really hope that's you." He whispered again. There was nothing but a giggle. All of a sudden he felt something nibbling his ear. Reid reached for the light switch and turned on the lights. He looked in the mirror, it was her. Reid let out a big sigh.

"Surprise." Sophia whispered in his ear. Her brown hair was slightly messy, just the way he liked it. He spun around and slowly backed her up into the wall lifting her up with his strong arms. He settled himself between her thighs and began to kiss her collarbone. She threw her arms around his neck. "Is Pogue here?" She asked while wrapping her legs around his waist. "Nope." Reid responded carelessly grasping her butt tightly.

"Good. I'm not ready to tell him." She told Reid. He looked up at her, she bit her lip, gazing into his eyes. "Goddamnit Sophia! This is gonna drive me fucking insane, we have to tell him!" Reid put Sophia down, he walked over to the counter and leaned up against it staring at her from across the room. She just stood there against the wall with a look on her face as if she was going to cry. Sophia hated when men raised their voices, it scares her. Her ex-boyfriend in France was abusive in every way possible, it haunted her.

"Sweetheart don't cry, please. I'm sorry for yelling in your face. Sophia, please. Come here. Please sweetheart." Reid pleaded. "I just don't think tonight is a good night to tell him. He'll be drunk! You'll be drunk. I just don't want to! I'm sorry!" Sophia started to tear up.

"Fine, we'll have to tell him tomorrow then." Reid declared. Sophia sighed and closed her eyes. "Sweetie, please come here." He pleaded one last time. She walked over to him with her arms crossed, looking at the ground. He held her in his arms and brought his face equivalent to hers. "I love you," he said, "do you love me?" Sophia looked at him, he gave her his big, sad puppy dog eyes and a grin. She laughed and buried her head into his chest. She responded, "Of course. How could I not?"

"Well then, where were we?" Reid wanted to do more to her than just hold her at the moment. He bit Sophia's neck startling her and causing her to jump back a little. He pulled her back in, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Sophia loved it when he took control. Reid was dominating but in a gentle way. She unbuttoned, unzipped and yanked down his jeans along with his boxer briefs. He enjoyed nothing more than when she played with his balls, only because he knew she enjoyed it too! Sophia looked up and her eyes widened, she had never seen a penis harden before, she watched as his member grew bigger. Reid let out moans as her wet, warm mouth sucked on and licked his todger like a lollipop. He started to thrust. She darted her eyes up at him to let him know not to do that.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Anybody in there?" It was Sarah. Sophia had to answer but she didn't want to stop pleasuring her man. She started finishing him off with a handjob, "Uh, yeah." Sophia couldn't think of anything else to say. "Sophia? Is that you?" Sarah asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sophia felt liquid start to drip onto her hands. Reid couldn't hold it in any longer, "Ohhh fuck!" He tried to say quietly. Sarah became curious, "What was that? Sophie you sure you're okay?"

"I just uh, I got my period...that's all." Reid looked at Sophia and she shrugged. "Oh, do you need any tampons?" Sarah questioned. "No, I'm fine thanks!" Sarah walked over to the next bathroom. Sophia began washing her hands, Reid began fixing himself up. The two stumbled out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. Right as they reached the bottom steps, Pogue walked through the door. Reid fled towards Tyler who was making out with a girl from his P.E. class.

"Hey Sophie!" Pogue walked up to his cousin and squeezed her. "Why are you all by yourself?" He examined. "I just went to take a pee. I'm trying to find Caleb and Kate." That was the first reply to come to her mind. "Well why don't I help you." He said. Both Pogue and Sophia went off to try and find them.

It was the end of the night, everyone say their goodnights. Pogue drove Sophia home. "Goodnight." He leaned over to hug her. "Want to go to the library with Reid, Caleb and I tomorrow? We've got finals to study for." She tried to not look as nervous as she felt, she failed to do so.

"Why the worried look?" He asked her. "What? Well, will you?" She tried to change the subject. There was silence as he stared at her, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. "Fine." Said Pogue. He waited in the car till she got into the house. Even after she did, he sat there wondering why she was giving off weird vibes. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a chilly Sunday afternoon. Reid and Sophia sat next to each other on her bed. Her head rested on his shoulder, she was fiddling around with her teddybear's bow. He had his arm around her, "Today's the day." Reid reminded Sophia. "Ugh, don't remind me." She acknowledged, "We can't tell him right away though! We have to give him time before we lay it on him."

"Alright, fine." Reid said kissing the top of her head. She held onto him tightly, "What if he doesn't give in? What if we don't get to see each other anymore?" Sophia worried herself.

"I won't let that happen." Reid stated. "You know Pogue has a bad temper. If we don't listen to him, he'll be sure to enforce his beliefs until we do." She was very sure of this.

Meanwhile, at Pogue's house, he was getting ready to meet Caleb, Reid and Sophia at the library. He over heard his mother talking on the phone, it was Sophia's mom.

"I thought they ended their relationship?" Pogue's mother said. This really caught Pogue's ears. He walked over to the room where his mother was sitting and stood outside the door. "Does Pogue know about this?" She inquired. Pogue ran to his room and picked up the phone to listen in.

"They're upstairs right now. Apparently they're meeting up with Pogue and Caleb in an hour." Sophia's mom retorted. "Well, Pogue didn't mention this to me, I would've like to have known this. Reid is such a sweet boy." His mother responded back.

"I know! He brings her flowers and he bought her a teddybear. Ever since we've moved back to the states and he's been staying here or she stays over at his house. I've never seen her smile as much as she does now in her entire life." Sophia's mom spoke happily.

Pogue hung up the phone and felt anger build up inside him. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door without even saying goodbye to his mom. He hopped on his motorcycle and headed off towards Sophia's house. When he arrived at Sophia's house he ran to the front door and pounded his fist on it. Sophia's mom answered and before she could even greet him Pogue rushed into the house and up the stairs.

Reid and Sophia were on her bed making out, Pogue whipped open the door and slammed it behind him. The two lovers looked up at him in shock. Before Reid could get off of Sophia, Pogue ran over to him and ripped him off of her himself. He threw Reid onto the floor and flashed an angry look at Sophia, "YOU LIED TO ME! BOTH OF YOU!" Reid scattered to his feet and Pogue turned to him, he got up in Reid's face and continued to yell. Sophia was frozen in fear, it brought up memories of her old boyfriend. All she could do was cry, "POGUE PLEASE, STOP IT!" she cried out. Pogue pushed Reid into the wall and began to choke him. Reid fought back, pushing Pogue off of him.

Finally Sophia built up enough courage to run over and help her lover. She got between the two angered, fighting men and tried pushing them away from each other. Pogue accidently smacked Sophia across the face. He stopped and reached out to grab her, "Sophia, I'm sor-"

"Don't touch me." She said in fear and in pain. Sophia walked over to the couch by her window and sat down, tears began building up in her eyes. Reid was infuriated at the sight of this. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU HURT HER YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Reid shouted at Pogue. "THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU WOULD JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Pogue shouted back.

"NO! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" Reid wasn't going to back down, in fact he got up into Pogue's face, "We'll continue to see each other whether you like it or not." Reid said his last words to Pogue as he started walking over to Sophia.

Sophia's mother ran into the room and had seen Sophia facing the corner of the room so no one could see her weep. She wouldn't even let Reid touch her. Her mother ran over to her and looked her in the eyes, "Oh darling, let's go get you cleaned up." She said grabbing her daughter by the arm and walking her to Sophia's bathroom then closing the door behind them.

Reid sat on the couch staring out the window, he didn't say a word. Pogue stared at Reid for a few minutes, then left. What was in the future for this family? As far as Reid knows, he's not giving up his unconditional love for Sophia, not even for the world. 


	4. Chapter 4

The class bell rang, all the students gathered their belongings and headed out of class to go to the cafeteria. Sophia felt someone grab her hand as she walked out of class. She looked to her right, it was Reid. They smiled at each other, he kissed her on the cheek and held her hand all the way to her locker.

"Ready for lunch?" A familiar voice spoke to Reid and Sophia. It was Tyler, Sarah and Caleb. "Where's Kate?" Sophia asked. "With Pogue, arguing." Caleb was quick to answer. The five began heading towards to cafeteria, "About what?" Sophia asked again curiously. No one answered. As they turned the corner, they ran into Pogue and Kate still arguing about who knows what. Both groups paused then Pogue grabbed Kate's arm and forced her into the lunch room without saying a word to anyone. It's been a week and two days since Pogue has spoken to Reid and Sophia.

The group of five proceeded into the lunch room and grabbed seats at the same table as Pogue and Kate. As usual this past week, Reid and Sophia sat at the opposite end of the table as Pogue. It seemed to bother Pogue and Sophia more than it did Reid. Pogue kept glancing over at Sophia and Reid as they talked with Tyler and Sarah. Sophia would glance back, Pogue would look away. This hurt Sophia's feelings. She felt that she was the cause of all of this menace. Kate couldn't take it anymore, Sophia was one of her closest friends. Kate spoke all of three words to her and Pogue got up and left.

Later on that day in the dorms, there was a knock at Sophia's door. She glimpsed over at her roommate, Mary. "You gonna get that?" Mary asked Sophia. "I guess." Sophia said in a frustrated tone, Mary was notoriously lazy. Sophia cracked open the door, it was Kate. "Can I come in?" Kate inquired hopefully. Sophia opened the door wider and made a hand gesture welcoming her in then closed the door behind Kate. The two of them hugged, "I haven't been able to talk to you in forever!" Kate spoke out with relief while welcoming herself onto Sophia's bed.

Sophia sat next to her, "I know!" there was a pause, "I'm sorry if I'm causing problems between you and Pogue." Sophia really did feel sorry. "What?" Kate was confused, "Who told you Pogue and I were having problems?" She asked the concerned, gray eyed girl.

"Caleb told us earlier right before lunch that you and Pogue were arguing. No one told me what about but, I figured it was because of Reid and I." Sophia played with her fingers, she looked down at them and then looked into Kate's eyes.

"Pogue just doesn't want me to talk to you and Reid. I keep telling him to get over the fact that you and Reid are together." Kate retorted, "I know Pogue misses you, I can tell. He always looks over at you and sometimes he calls me Sophia." She went on to say. Sophia couldn't take this fighting any longer.

The next day after school, Sophia waited by Pogue's dorm room. As Pogue turned the corner and had seen Sophia standing there he honestly had thought about walking away. Instead he walked over to her and without saying a word he opened his dorm door and went inside, he didn't even close it behind him. Sophia helped herself in, closed the door and sat on his roommates bed. "Pogue, I forgive you." Sophia began to say, Pogue turned around and looked at her, while putting a clean shirt on, "For hitting me." she reminded him. Still there were no words from Pogue.

"Okay, I'm sorry for sneaking around behind your back!" She finally got it out into the open. "Yeah, well you should be!" Pogue exclaimed, Sophia opened her mouth to say something but Pogue continued on. "You know how I feel about Reid when it comes to girls. He's a good friend but he's not a good lover Sophia!"

"You don't know that! Just because he's a jerk when it comes to other girls doesn't mean he's like that with me! He's different around me!" Sophia shouted at Pogue, "I'm not just another girl to him!" Sophia ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Pogue punched the closet, his roommate peaked his head in the dorm door, "Is it safe to come in now?" He asked. Pogue sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling, this wasn't over quite yet. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent in the library. Nothing but the sounds of pencils scratching and pages flipping. Kate, Sarah, Sophia, and Sophia's friend Loren sat at a table studying and doing homework for their literature class. Sophia glanced across the room over at the table in which Reid was sitting down at with Tyler and Tyler's roommate Geoff. Sarah caught Sophia in the act and nudged Sophia's foot with hers. Sophia jumped a little and looked over at Sarah, Kate was confused at what had just happened.

"Did you all make up yet?" Sarah asked out of hope and curiosity. "Are you kidding me? That's gonna take some time. Plus, I'm still working on getting Pogue to except myself back in his life right now. None of this even phases Reid!" Sophia whispered back.

"All of this surprises me." Loren interrupted, "I didn't even think Reid was a 'relationship' kinda guy." Kate spilled out something that she felt she shouldn't have, "Yeah, considering this is the same guy who used to collect v-cards." Both Loren and Sarah kicked Kate, "Ouch!" she accidently said out loud. Everyone in the library looked at her, some even shooshed her. Kate just looked back down at her books and began to study, as did Loren and Sarah. Sophia looked over at Reid who was smirking at her. He puckered his lips and made a kiss in the air, she only gave a small smirk back.

Sophia put her pen and notebook back into her bag. She went over to the bookshelves and began to put her books away. That's when she noticed a head pop around the corner. It frightened her a little, "Hi sweetie." Reid whispered walking up to his petite lady and taking her by the hips then gently kissed her lips. Sophia backed off a little, "What's wrong with you? First you don't air kiss me back or even budge a smile and now you're backing off from me?" Reid was concerned.

"You never told me you were a prominent v-card collector." She answered trying to nudge passed him and leave. He grabbed her by the hand and spun her around, "V-cards? Babe, I'm so past that phase. I'm a one woman man now." All she could do was roll her eyes and walk away.

After study hall was over Reid rushed around to find Pogue. He was coming out of the bathroom when Reid spotted him but, Reid was quick to push him back into the bathrooms. "Why can't you just except the fact that your cousin is my woman now?" Reid poked Pogue in the chest hard. Pogue was quick to his defense, "That's why I can't except it. You talk about her like she's your claimed trophy. You're too possesive and you're a scumbag!"

"She is my trophy! I'm fucking proud to have her in my life! You should be thankful I'm possesive of her because I'm protecting her." Reid felt adrenaline start to pump through his veins. As Pogue was about to respond back Reid interrupted him, "Oh and by the way, I was a scumbag in the past! The past Pogue! She knows that now it's all your fault!" Pogue was appauled because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Me?! How in the hell is it my fault?"

"You fucking told her about my collection of v-cards!" Reid felt sorrow come over him because the thought of Sophia leaving him for a stupid habit in the past was unbearable. He hated himself all of a sudden for being so naive back then. "I never told her about that!" Pogue exclaimed.

"Well then who I am supposed to believe did tell her?" Reid didn't believe Pogue. "Look the only people who know about that are Caleb, Tyler and Kate." Pogue acknowledged.

"Great! So what are you making your girlfriend try and rip Sophia and I apart too?!" Reid knew he shouldn't have said that because Pogue was the same way about Kate as Reid was about his lady. "DON'T BRING KATE INTO THIS! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Pogue became furious.

"Because Sophia was fine yesterday and the only person she has spoken to today was Kate!" Reid snapped back, he was so sure of himself. "Well, I never put her up to anything! In fact, Sophia and I talked yesterday, I actually thought about it last night and I was thinking about how much of a dick I was being for trying to keep you guys apart!" Pogue said leaving the bathroom.

Reid stood stunned in the bathroom. What did he just do? He ruined everything! Reid knew Sophia wasn't going to be happy about this. It was 2 in the morning. Reid got a phone call, the caller ID showed it was "My Lady". He picked it up right away, "Babe, is everything okay?" Reid was a little confused as to why she was calling this late. "No! Everything is not okay! I can't stand this fighting, Pogue's not only family to me but he's also family to you! He's one of your best friends and you don't even care that he's mad at you!" Sophia was apparently crying, due to the sniffling and the fact that Reid could barely understand what she was saying.

"Sophia, listen. As long as he puts up a fight, I'm putting one up too! I love you." Sophia didn't say a word back to Reid after he responded.

"...Are you still mad at me about earlier." Reid just wanted his girlfriend back in his arms and happy again. "I overreacted a bit." she said. "May I come over?" Reid smiled, how could he turn that down?

Due to the fact that the next day was a holiday, everyone stayed at their parents house. Reid awaited Sophia's arrival at the front door. Finally she came. He let her in and they rushed upstairs. As they entered his room, Reid shut the door behind him. He turned around, Sophia was gone. Reid ran into his bathroom. There she was stripping down next to the flowing, hot shower. Reid watched as the naked girl let her hair down from the bun it was once in. He walked over to her and pulled her in gripping her ass with one hand and one of her breasts with the other hand.

"All of this has caused me a bit of stress." She said running her hand through those beautiful blonde locks, "Make it up to me, right now." Reid started caressing her hips and her waist as he was nibbling her ear. Sophia pulled down his navy blue sweatpants and his gray boxer briefs.

She bit his lip and gently showed him into the shower. For an hour and a half the two lovebirds pleasured each other, washed each other and made up for everything that has happened over the couple weeks. Sophia turned around the face the wall then grabbed his hands and pulled him in. Reid knew exactly what she wanted. He shoved his rather well developed manhood into her from behind, she let out a loud moan. Pogue woke up, sweating and enraged. He knew that something was going between them right now. This really bothered him, what was Pogue going to do now? 


End file.
